1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to dispensing adhesives, and more particularly to dispensing an adhesive having a base component and a hardener component that when mixed produce a curable adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods are employed in the art for dispensing two-component adhesives. In the simplest form the components may be stored in separate containers and mixed according to weight or volume as needed. Various other enclosures such as side-by-side syringes having ganged plungers have been used to dispense approximate measures of adhesive components. There remains a need for convenient dispensing of two-component adhesive materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,778 discloses a dual compartment package in which a film is formed into a tubular member having a first compartment and a second compartment attached to a sidewall of the first compartment. The first compartment is formed within an interior surface of the film by sealing ends of the film together to form an elongate tube. The second compartment is formed by folding the sealed end back over an exterior surface of the film and sealing to the exterior. The first and second compartments may then be filled with adhesive components and clinched off to produce individual elongate tubular packages. The tubular package may be inserted into a hole drilled for a rock bolt, and when the rock bolt is driven into the hole the package is ruptured expelling the adhesive components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,297 discloses a package produced from a film by sealing the ends to form a tube similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,778, but in this case with a single compartment. The adhesive components are introduced into the single compartment such that a polymerized interface is created between components effectively creating a barrier separating the adhesive components. Use of the package for a rock bolt is as described above for the package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,778.